


The Kiss

by violet_baudelaire



Category: The Middle
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, kiss, newfound feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT. Derrick Glossner was not who Sue would have chosen as an ideal boyfriend. Yes, he was cute but she had never been able to think of him as anything other than the oldest of the terrible siblings who terrorised the neighborhood, but after the first time he had kissed her Sue had found herself unable to stop thinking about him... Sue x Derrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

The Kiss

A/N: Well I like watching The Middle, and Sue is awesome. I just wanted to write this little oneshot about Sue and Derrick, since I think their pairing is interesting :)

Disclaimer: The Middle and all related characters do not belong to me, just a fan with love for the TV show.

Sue Heck had never thought the day would come where she actually wanted to see a Glossner on her doorstep. Derrick Glossner was not who she would have chosen as an ideal boyfriend. Yes, he was cute but she had never been able to think of him as anything other than the oldest of the terrible siblings who terrorised the neighbourhood. Who had, on more than one occasion, been mean to her. Yet, after the first time he had kissed her Sue had found herself unable to stop thinking about him. She had tried to deny that she liked him, but her resistance to him had weakened considerably with each kiss he had surprised her with. And now he wanted to let her go, just as she was getting interested in him. Sue understood why he had done it, and she knew it must not have been easy for him to come to that decision. Sue however was not ready for what they had to end, before it had even started. He had talked about a future together, but Sue was not sure it would happen. In a few years everything could change between them. They might never get the chance to be together.

She knew she could be making a mistake, but she couldn't help herself. She had to do it otherwise she would always wonder what would have happened. That was why she was currently with Brad standing by Derrick's locker.

Brad rested his hands on Sue's shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "You can do this, Sue"

"Of course I can" Sue smiled brightly but then her smile faded. "Wait, no I can't...This is crazy, right?"

"Sue, you have to do it. Not just for your sake, but for me too. If I have to keep hearing you talk about him constantly I'll be the one going crazy" Brad glanced around. "Anyway, when I see him coming, I'm gonna go. Then what are you gonna do, Sue?"

"Demand to talk to him. Make him listen to me"

"That's right. Who's in charge, Sue?"

"I...am?"

"Who's going out with Derrick on a date this Saturday?"

"Me!" Sue exclaimed. "Unless he turns me down..."

"If he does, it's his loss. You're so beautiful, Sue"

"Aww, thank you Brad. So are you"

Sue and Brad simultaneously embraced. Then Brad gasped with a dramatic flair. "Sue, guess who I see walking down the hallway right now?"

"It's not Derrick, is it? It can't be, it's too soon. I'm not ready" Sue clung to Brad even as he tried to release himself from the hug.

Brad managed to pry himself free from Sue's grip. "Just breathe, relax. Everything is gonna be okay. I'll see you later..."

"No! Don't go, Brad..." Sue called after him, but it was too late. He soon disappeared into a crowd of students and as she turned she saw him. Derrick. He was barging past other students, the ones who were not wise enough to move out of his way. As Derrick came closer to his locker Sue took a deep breath and prepared to pour out all her feelings but he did not stop at his locker. He just stormed straight past. The moment seemed to have gone. Sue thought she should give up, but she had never liked being a quitter. So she ran after him and tapped his shoulder.

Derrick turned with a scowl on his face, but it melted away into confusion when he saw Sue standing in front of him. "What do you want?"

"We're going to see a movie. Saturday night. You can pick me up at 8'o clock. Wait, better make that 6'o clock. If we stay out too late, I could miss my curfew and then my parents would be like, so worried and I would just hate to do that to them. We can see whatever movie you want, but can it not be a scary one? I'm really not in the right frame of mind for scary movies. Maybe because I just saw this movie with Axl the other night, and he promised me nobody would die in the movie, but he lied. It was a slasher. So many people died, and they all had really horrible deaths. There was so much blood...Axl is such a jerk. I guess that's just brothers, though, right? I know you don't always get along with your brothers do you?" Sue paused to take another deep breath. She was so nervous that she had started rambling. Derrick was just watching her silently.

"Sue...I told you it's not a good idea. You. Me. It's just not gonna work out right now" He finally replied.

"Oh really? Then..." Sue bit her lip. "How do you feel about this?" She grabbed hold of Derrick's shirt and leaned in, awkwardly pressing a kiss onto his lips. In the process she bumped her nose against his chin. It hurt, but Sue ignored that and kissed Derrick, almost in a state of desperation. This was, after all, her last ditch attempt at persuading him to change his mind. She had dared to turn the tables on him, and she just hoped it would work out. Derrick was tense against her, but he soon relaxed into the kiss. He brought his arms up to hold Sue around her waist and pull her even closer. Around them Sue heard the distant sounds of laughter and other noises. A crowd of students had gathered around them and were whispering to each other. It would probably be all over the school by lunchtime that Sue and Derrick had kissed. Or more likely that Derrick had been seen kissing a new girl. People always seemed to find it hard to remember Sue. Not that she cared about that. Not now, when Derrick was smiling at her and agreeing to go on the movie date. Yes. When Sue left Derrick to go to her next class, she felt sure that today was going to be a good day for her. And even if the day did not go as planned, it did not matter. Sue was optimistic, as usual. And she was extremely happy now. She was sure nothing could spoil her good mood. When she got to class, Sue sat next to Brad. He sent her a note when the teacher was busy writing a math equation on the board. And she sent one back explaining what had happened between her and Derrick. The teacher actually saw Sue passing the note, but nothing happened. She didn't get in trouble, much to her relief. Sometimes being invisible was a blessing in disguise. And it confirmed her feeling that today was going to be a good day. Not just a good day. A great day in the life of Sue Heck.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
